


春花

by StrollerMM



Category: TWICE - Fandom, satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrollerMM/pseuds/StrollerMM





	春花

县里的人都说，周家小郡主要成婚了，是周家老爷子从都城那边讨的人。  
“是个东瀛人，生的跟狐狸似的，眼睛能把人魂给勾没了。”  
“这么能耐？周老爷子没自己收了？”  
“说什么呢？周家上下，谁不宠那个幺儿？小郡主也到了年纪了，说不定看上了眼就要了去。”

说是自己主动要的人，那可就误会周小郡主了。周子瑜平日里常住文房，偶尔跟着官场上的人去凝香楼也只是定在椅子上啜酒，就差在袍上绣“不食色”了。她只不过是听见马车车夫叫唤的声音从书房里出来，又往那刚下马车，一身白衣的女人身上多看了几眼。那时周子瑜穿着青色衣服，女人大概是不知道她就是周家小郡主的，却也欠了欠身对着她笑。等女人进了屋，周子瑜转身问不知何时来到身旁的奶娘，奶娘笑眯了眼，“是老爷为您寻的贤阁，东瀛名字湊崎纱夏。”  
哦，是要成亲的人。

周子瑜见到湊崎纱夏的次数一只手数的过来。最后一次是周家老母把小女儿叫去大堂，来自附属国的未嫁媳为周子瑜沏了茶。湊崎还是穿着白衣，嘴唇和眼角却是红色的，视线固定在茶杯里。周子瑜盯着看，朋友总说她眉目藏烟雨，她却觉得湊崎的眼睛较自己吸人，柔情都顺着茶水落入杯中了。凝香楼的女人也做过相同的事情，她们的腰腹总抵着桌角，倒进杯子的是酒不是茶，穿的也不是白衣，是更鲜艳的颜色。  
湊崎穿红衣化红妆一定好看，周子瑜想。

结婚的时候，周子瑜喝了不少酒，说话的声音大了点，但还是大不过在席上祝福感慨不停的客人们。  
“周子瑜，人都说你那位东瀛妻子生得狐狸相，你得当心被吸了精气。”说话的人在风月之事上有充足经验，表情暗含调笑。  
“我向来习惯提前做功课，关于怎么养狐狸我也读了不少书。”  
席上的人面面相觑，周子瑜面不改色，喝下最后一口放了酒杯。  
“再喝就醉啦，你们今晚要放我一马。”她站起来捋了捋衣袖，说话声音终于大了些。  
“小狼崽子，唉。”

“子瑜。”东瀛人手搭在周子瑜的衣襟上，声音细细软软的。  
周子瑜不回话，看着湊崎纱夏帮自己解衣服。听奶娘说，妻子年长自己三岁，身形却比自己小不少，手也小小的，她伸手把湊崎的手包住，对方就不动作了，染上色的嘴唇抿着。  
应该学着湊崎那样省去姓氏唤一声，这样或许能让她安心，周子瑜想。但很奇怪，湊崎纱夏明明是爱笑爱闹的，她曾经在书房窗边看见湊崎向整理花丛的下人讨花，得了一支便开心的紧，把花别在耳朵上，比父亲文房里挂的那幅春花图还好看。春花一般的人到了自己面前却把花瓣合上了，周子瑜怎么想都想不通。  
她去寻湊崎的嘴唇，感觉到湊崎微握的双手动了动。  
“纱夏姐姐现在的样子和第一次见面时不太一样。”  
周子瑜的唇上沾上了鲜红，瞳孔映着房间里的烛光，像只初食血肉的幼兽。湊崎的衣服被拉开，露出的皮肤白皙，身上的人俯身轻吻，呻吟从湊崎纱夏的喉咙里逃出来，周子瑜抬头去看她，只觉得湊崎的眼睛总算明亮了些，大概是因为沾上了水光。  
“子瑜。”她又唤周子瑜的名字，声音更轻了。拉着周子瑜的衣袖，湊崎亲吻周子瑜的眉间和眼睫，吻过下颌时颤抖的鼻息打在侧脸。温热离开后终于回过神，湊崎正自下而上望着她，而后垂下眸褪去里衣。

周子瑜在几天前从夜市购得几本书，画的都是见不得人的东西。其实她对于床事早已了解，可妻子是一幅容易被疼痛搞得泪眼汪汪的样子，为了有备无患还是多了解些比较好。邪念是随之增长的，婚前与父兄商谈政事时，她盯着墙上挂的春花图走了神。那时她想，要将湊崎抱在怀里，要温柔一点，漂亮的花都经不得狂风暴雨。  
而现在她改变主意了，她的妻子拥有美丽的身体，她的身子那么软，声音也是软的，叫自己的名字很好听。她今晚还没听过湊崎说其他话，或许她只会叫自己的名字。她要让湊崎的眼眶盈满泪，听她像猫儿似的叫，她要让湊崎攀着自己的肩膀，指尖颤抖，她要把湊崎填满，或许用两根手指，或许用三根，也许更多，她也不知道，湊崎把床单打湿，然后她要在湊崎耳边说情话。

抵在腰后的手突然用力，湊崎微阖着眼接受铺天盖地的吻。她有些眩晕，全身都是软的，自己正在掉落，周子瑜环在腰后的手臂是绳索。周子瑜吻上了她的乳尖，用牙齿轻咬，有些疼，湊崎纱夏蜷缩着脚尖，嘴里呜呜咽咽，抬手攀上周子瑜的肩，她想叫周子瑜别咬了，却被吻住了唇，而后比唇舌更粗糙的东西抚上了乳尖，疼痛没有减少。  
“纱夏。”周子瑜微微移开了唇，湊崎看着她，在眼底寻见善意。  
周子瑜挪了挪身子，膝盖抵在湊崎双腿间，她看着隐秘处，用膝盖轻轻碰了碰，湊崎的背弓起来，攀在肩上的手使了些力气。她温柔地抚弄软肉，眼神专注，湊崎微微上挑的眼角此时  
晕满了脆弱感，周子瑜于是耐着性子在穴口揉捏戳弄。  
“子瑜......”  
这是第三次。湊崎纱夏其实只是觉得害怕才喊的，下一秒娇嫩的甬道就被进入。她的额头抵在周子瑜肩上，眼泪不住的流。周子瑜的骨头硌人，她就把头埋在周子瑜颈窝，身子和周子瑜越贴越近，从给予疼痛的人身上获得安慰。  
周子瑜向后退，左手覆上湊崎的脸，又把她压进床里，反复吻她的敏感点，右手手指在甬道里同软肉周旋。  
“好紧。”  
湊崎不知道这两个字是否带上了懊恼之类的情绪，她的意识正跟着周子瑜的手指旋转，年轻的爱人双眼泛红，攻击性与温柔交汇于此。  
甬道松弛了一些，周子瑜增加了力度，顶得身下人颤抖不停。  
真漂亮啊，周子瑜想。湊崎纱夏的眼泪沾在睫毛上，嘴唇微微张着，不住地喘气，额角的碎发都被汗液打湿了，白皙的腿挂在自己腰上，整个人都浸在水里似的，但还是好看。她想摘下最漂亮的花别在湊崎纱夏耳朵上。  
周子瑜加了一根手指，湊崎叫出来，在周子瑜背上留下第一道红痕。  
“嗯唔，子瑜......”湊崎纱夏被现实和幻境拉扯，周子瑜在她身上留下印记，她被引向光明笼罩之处，永不迷失。  
试着加入第三根手指，湊崎捏紧了周子瑜的肩胛骨，呜咽着摇头。战士于是低头去亲吻她的  
春花，滚烫的手指突然有了明确的目标，朝着最能引起感觉的点冲撞，呻吟声变得细密缠绵。小狼崽第一次进食就学会了如何掌握战局的所有技巧。  
“纱夏，我之前找奶娘学了几句东瀛话。”  
“愛いしている。”  
湊崎纱夏眼前闪过许多东西，家乡的樱花，都城的杨絮，还有身穿深紫官服的周子瑜。

春花开了。


End file.
